Conventional approaches to creating micro- and nanoscale patterns used in the semiconductor, and other industries are based on processing of substrates using optical lithography and photoresist technology in by batch processing techniques (e.g., as discrete units), generally using rigid (silicon, glass, quartz, etc.) substrates. Such patterning techniques have also, under a somewhat more limited set of conditions, been extended to flexible substrates. The conventional batch processes are well suited to ultra-high resolution/high-density devices on rigid substrates but are less than optimal for use with devices requiring large substrates, high throughputs and/or very low cost manufacturing. The precision patterns produced by semiconductor lithography processes typically require very uniform spin coating of a solvent-based resist, careful pre-baking, optical mask exposure, resist developing (wet or dry), rinsing and drying of the resist prior to vacuum deposition or etching. The mask is removed by a wet or dry stripping or etching, followed by rinsing and drying. And as required features become smaller and smaller, the exposure sources require shorter wavelengths with increasing more complex and expensive optics.